


the needle in my veins

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fanvids, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: AU, where Eleanor had long term relationship with Teach instead Vane.
Relationships: Blackbeard | Edward Teach/Netta (minor mention), Eleanor Guthrie/Blackbeard | Edward Teach, Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 2





	the needle in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Since visenya-t made me to think about Teach/Eleanor, I tried to make AU with that pairing. But there are not so much scenes with Teach in Black Sails and most of its are on ship, but Eleanor had scenes on ship only in season 3, where her outfits feels are unfit for such AU. So I chose easy way and put Teach/Eleanor and Rogers/Eleanor in same video. Unlike canon it`s AU with happy ending, so all characters are alive and happy at the end of story.


End file.
